


Stronger

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Stronger

They constantly overheard other Gems mention that love had such an affect on them. Warriors becoming gentle to their lovers, her own spies talking more around their others. They had shuddered at the thought before hand.

With Jasper there was no changing in the way they had heard.

Jasper did not make Azurite open up more.

Azurite did not make Jasper softer.

If anything Jasper forced Azurite to be harder, constantly dragging them into training in order to make sure no one could get the jump on the spy. Azurite in turn would force Jasper to think more about like they did to view the world as an enemy.

They made each other stronger but in a way that didn't involve changing the other in what people thought was good. 

They forced the other to be safer. 

They pushed each other to be stronger.

Though at the end Azurite wondered if it was even worth it with Jasper gone.


End file.
